Close to me
by Evil-Luna
Summary: Gohan is living with his mother in a house of sin and when Videl runs into him they begin a friendship that sparks forrbiden feelings for each other. GohanVidel, GokuChiChi. Videl's POV. PART TWO IS HERE AND ALMOST COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

We were born a day apart can you believe that? My mother and his mother lived, and live, in this house. This house is place where "sophisticated whores" are raised and taught everything they need to know. His mother is no longer a prostitute and mine is dead. I am taught the same things as my and his mother, how to seduce the guests of the Manor. Our teacher is Madam Maron herself, the owner of all that the house holds including the girls. Thought Madam came be cruel and stubborn she has a soft spot for each of her girls and has aloud Gohan and his mother to stay in the house as long as ChiChi helps with the other women.

Before I explain my story to you I would like to give you back round on Gohan's mother or at least all I know about her. ChiChi was a soon to be employee for Madam when she decided to break the rules with a plan she had made up years earlier. You are not allowed to start your work until you have reached the age of fifteen and ChiChi had reached that age when she decided to carry out her plan. She had her eyes on our bodyguard, Son Goku, ever since Maron found him training in the backyard and decided to give him a job. ChiChi had talked to our naïve guard many times and even though she knew the boy had no clue about anything she loved him. So she decided to use what she was taught on him. Long story short, a couple months later Madam found out that she was pregnant which she wasn't too happy about. Madam told ChiChi it better be a girl but nine months later Gohan came and Madam ended up letting her stay with conditions I have already told you. Goku got to keep his job and ChiChi has raised Gohan here like it was a normal home environment.

Now for my story to start, I am Videl, if you didn't already know, and at the moment I am sixteen but that is not where my story starts so if you'll travel back in time with me we can tour my life up to this point. Six years old is when we begin our important training for our future career. We are taught to be ladies, how to eat, how to drink, and even how to stand. Yes, like I said we are sophisticated whores but we were actually popular with higher figures in society. Take Bulma for example, she married King Vegeta when I was five, she comes back to visit her old friends sometimes when he lets her but he's very possessive.

Schooling for my future employment weren't the only thing I started, that's when I first saw Gohan. It took me by surprise that a little boy would be living in a place like this. Aside from the guests and the guard I had not seen a boy in the house. When I saw him in the hallways he looked a little last so I decided to try and help him.

"Are you looking for someone," I said walking to him. He backed away from me as I got closer but I was determined to help him. "Where are you going? My name's Videl, what's yours?" Gohan backed in a corner and I grew angry after all I waws only trying to help. "Hello!"

"I'm Gohan," he mumbled probably to get me to leave.

"Hi,"' I held out my hand but he shyed away from it, "Fine. Are you looking for something?"

"No."

"Someone?"

"No."

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

He snuck closer to me I was getting him. "What game," he asked.

"Bloody knuckles?" Gohan turned away from the idea and I shook my head, "Maybe not. Hm. I guess I'll have to think of something we can play together."

As he nodded the door behind him opened, his father cam out and looked down at Gohan surprised. It didn't hit me until now what he was probably doing in there. If I knew then what I know now I would never believe that it, but anyway.

"What are you doing out here, Gohan," Goku said. Gohan grabbed his father's leg and shrugged at his question. "Why don't you go see your mother. She'll probably come see you soon anyway." Goku pushed Gohan lightly into the room he had just come out of. They disappeared and I was left alone in the hall.

The rest of the day I couldn't think of anything else but that little boy I saw and what we were going to play later on. My usual successes in class were not working out the same since I was so distracted. Madam didn't know what to think about my behavior and the other orphan girls just ignored me most of the day. I couldn't focus on anything else no matter how hard I tried but my thinking paid off because I had come up with a game to play.

That night I snuck out of my room to the working girl quarters where my new friend's mother was staying. I wasn't supposed to be there but I wanted to tell Gohan right away that I had come up with a special game for us. I approached the door cautiously I could be in a lot of trouble if I was caught. A lump formed in my throat as

I reached for the knob maybe it was the wrong room. A noise strange comes from the room that I would later come to recognize very well in my working life, so I decided to knock. After a minute ChiChi came to the door and stared down at me.

"What are you doing in this wing of the house," she asked in a nice voice kneeling down to my level.

I didn't really know what to say so I just looked at the floor and shrugged. It was hard to look at her because of the way she was dressed but like I've been saying I'd find out later that that wasn't as strange as it was then. She took my hand and began to walk me back to the children's wing of the manor when I gathered up the courage to tell her what I was after.

"Wait," I yelled.

ChiChi stopped and turned back to me, "Yes?"

"I came to see Gohan."

"Gohan? Why do you need to see him?"

"I don't know, I wanted to play with him."

"It's eleven o' clock at night honey, he's a sleep."

"Well I'll wake him up."

"No, you need to go back to your room and go to sleep yourself."

"No I don't. I'm not tired," I shook out of her grasp.

"Honey what's your name."

I shook my head at her and tried to run but she caught me. She took me back to her room where the guard was in her bed. "Who is that? Hey wait I saw her with Gohan earlier today."

"Where?"

"Outside our door."

ChiChi pushed a button on the wall and spoke into the speaker, "Maron, I have a girl here who needs to be returned to her room."

"Who is it," the voice responded.

"I don't know," ChiChi replied a little annoyed.

Goku just looked at me for a while and I looked away. Even though he was nice I really didn't know what to think of him at the time, especially in the state that I saw him now. Not that I saw anything I shouldn't I just didn't really like seeing people in their rooms I guess. I guess I felt like I was intruding on something.

"Okay," Madam sighed on the other line, "I'll send someone down to get her."

"Thank you," ChiChi said and let go of the button. She let out a sigh and sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend. (They are not married from what I know).

"Where is Gohan's room," I asked, trying my luck one more time.

She didn't give, instead she shook her head, "I don't think I should tell you that. Listen you just stay away from him because he does not need to be into your world, okay."

"But he lives here."

"Let's not talk about it anymore," She smiled but not out of kindness, more to dismiss the matter, "Now wouldn't you rather play with the little girls in your classes? They must be much more fun then boys, I remember."

"No I don't think so."

18 came in the room and knocked on the doorframe, "I've come to get the little girl so you can continue to fuck."

"Funny," ChiChi said.

"I know, I know you don't have to tell me I'm funny." 18 grabbed me by the shoulder and I struggled against her grasp. "My name's 18 little girl and I'll be taking you back to your wing. Don't be to excited to get a room here honey enjoy your childhood."

She pushed me out the door and back through the halls. I decided to ask her my question, "Where is Gohan's room?"

18 laughed, "ChiChi's boy? Honey you better stay away from him, he's mama will skin you alive if you do something to him. Or maybe that's a warning for farther down the road, huh?"

Even though she gave me a saddening answer she pointed out his room at the end of the wing. It was between our wing and the girls wing and it was apparently his mother's second room also but she hardly stayed in there because of her boyfriend and things I didn't understand and didn't need to know at the time. No matter, I knew where his room was and I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

A/n: tell me what you think, more to come.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The next day I sat through my instruction period eagerly waiting for it to end. Today we had to go help some of the girls get ready as in make-up, hair, and dress, that kind of stuff. It really wasn't a job that any normal six year old would be capable of doing well but we had been practicing for the last two months and it was time to do the real thing. We still had no idea at this time what exactly the older women did but we knew it was what we would do and it was "important".

"Please do not talk to them unless they talk to you. Do not ask questions and be on your best behavior. Some of them maybe a little cranky but it's to be expected so live with it," Maron said. She led us to the seldom seen west wing of the house and began dropping us off at older girls rooms. The older women seemed annoyed to have a little girl come to their room and help them get ready but Madam told them not to argue. We had to be careful with our work because tonight was a special night where Madam had all her rich friends over and their friends too.

Madam pushed me past all the other doors and down to the end of the hall, "I have a special person for you. This is your punishment for running off last night. You are not allowed in this wing unless I give you permission got it?" She knocked on the door and smiled at 18, whom answered it.

"What do you want now? I took the little brat back can't you leave me alone now," 18 yelled.

"18, this is Videl and she will be helping you prepare for tonight's event. Try to be nice to her she's only six."

"I am not taking her in here, where's ChiChi?"

"I gave her the day off, this is your helper today."

"Oh great. You are just begging for more children around here aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I suppose you gave Goku the day off too."

"Are you insane I never give him the day off. He's the guard."

"Whatever, maybe you should go look for him and see if he's doing his job. He always stops in here when ChiChi's in here and then they have their little make out session and I kick him out."

"Okay 18 I get the point. Take this girl and I will see you at dinner," Madam said walking out the door.

18 turned to look at me and shook her head, "Dinner isn't for hours so I guess you can just sit here."

"Don't you need to get ready," I asked.

"Not now. Listen, I don't do the same job as the rest of those idiots."

I gave18 a weird look because I didn't understand what she meant, "What do you do?"

18 stared at me and shook her head, "I forgot they don't tell you what they are training you for. You don't even know what the other girls do, do you. Well little girl I am Madam's assistant and unlike the other girls my body belongs to me."

"Are they slaves or something?"

"I suppose you could say that but you'll find out when you are older. So," she said after looking at me for a moment, "Why did you want to see ChiChi's son? Are you in love with him?"

I went on defense hearing her last question, "I thought I told you last night are you deaf or something."

"OOH excuse me but I think I can throw you out if you talk to me like that," She was teasing me.

"Like I care, I'll just go find something else to do."

18 was silent for a minute and I thought I might of hurt her feelings but it took more than that to do so. "Can I let you in on a secret?"

I wanted to know but I didn't want to sound like I wasn't mad. "What," I mumbled.

"ChiChi will not let you within two feet of her son. I have a feeling that Gohan will never know what is really going on here because ChiChi will probably protect him from knowing. I guess you'll understand that later, so just remember that okay. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't go in her room anymore for your own safety."

"She seemed pretty nice to me."

18 laughed, "Oh that's not what I meant but it's nice to hear you say that because that means you didn't see anything to destroy your life."

"What are you talking about? See what?"

"When you're fifteen think back on this day and you will know exactly what I am talking about."

"Whatever."

"Stop being a bitch. You can help me get ready now if you must."

It took me a couple hours to get her ready and I was very careful. To tell you the truth I was tempted to make her look like a clown or stab her with the eyeliner but I didn't. She was so annoying and she had her stupid opinion about everything and everyone. I got to hear what she thought about all the girls but I didn't know half of them.

After all the older women went to dinner we had to stay in our wing and keep quite, I wasn't about to do that. I saw this as my big chance to find Gohan. ChiChi would probably be at the dinner and Goku would be easy to avoid since he was only one person. The trick would be getting out of my wing without being noticed since it was possible that the little girls could be anywhere in the halls.

I stepped outside of my room and checked for any girls, there were none. Instead of taking the chances of going slow and having one come out, I ran. It wasn't long till I got out of my wing. I sat on the floor behind the doorway frame to catch my breath and try to remember which one his room was.

'It can't be the first door,' I thought to myself. Just then I heard a woman laughing in the distance, it sounded like it was getting closer. 'Which one, which one,' I was getting desperate when I heard a man talking, but I couldn't make it out. All I knew was they were coming this way. "Think. Think. Think," I whispered to myself trying to remember where 18 had pointed. My head poked out the side of the door when I figured out who the voices were, Goku and ChiChi. This was not good. "Think. Think. Come on which one was it." I took another look to see if they were coming closer and I spotted them in the hallway. They had stopped and she was kissing him. At that moment I knew I had to get out of there so I decided to just take a chance on a door. I got up as I heard Goku's steps getting closer, I dashed down the hallway two doors, whipped it open and slammed it behind me.

"What are you doing in here," A voice said from across the room.

I turned around and sighed at the sight of Gohan. "Shh."

"Why?"

"Because I told you," I whispered. I leaned into the door and listened to Goku's footsteps stop for a moment, I held my breath until they finally continued on down the hall.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm celebrating my life," I said and smiled.

Gohan stared at me and shrugged. He went back to digging into a box on the floor between his legs. I walked over to him and tried to look in the box but he hid it from me. "You like boxes," I asked. He glared at me for the question just like a little kid would, you know trying a little too hard. "Don't do that too long your face will stay like that," I commented.

"What do you want," he whined.

"Do you want to play or not?"

"Sure. What are we playing?"

"I'll tell you to do something and you have to do it," I looked around the room for a minute and spotted his box. I picked it up, "And in case you don't I won't give this back."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry but that's the rules."

"Not fair."

"Okay fine, after you do what I tell you and you get your box back then you can tell me to do something, but I get the box back got it."

"Fine."

"So let's go play," I said pulling him up and out of his room.

We snuck around the house stopping once in a while to hide from a drunk guest and one of the girls. I led him to his parent's room and let go of his hand. Why did we stop," he asked.

"I'm ready to play."

"Okay what?"

"Go in your parent's room and see what they are doing."

A/N: to be continued. Lol. Thanks for the reviews and Yes it is blue haired Maron.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Why would I want to do that," Gohan asked.

"I don't know, that's not my problem just do it. Come on this is how we play the game, we can't play if you chicken out can we," I said crossing my arms.

"I guess not but I'm not allowed in that room."

"Are you scared?"

"No! I'm not allowed in there."

"Well just think of an excuse to go in there. Listen it's not my job to tell you how you are going to do it I just tell you what to do."

"But Videl-"

"I'm not going to make excuses when you tell me to do something, come on."

"Why?"

"Because 18 told me not to go in there."

"Then maybe we shouldn't."

"But we're playing and that's what I want you to do. Please just do it or I won't play with you anymore."

"Maybe I don't care."

"Why," I yelled.

"Shh, they'll hear you."

"Yeah right they're probably too busy," I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Doing what?"

"Why don't you go find out?"

A weird look crossed his face then he sighed. Gohan reached for the door but before he could open it, it flung open. I quickly hid around the corner and all I could hear was the voices of Goku and Gohan.

"Gohan, what are you doing here this time," Goku asked. Gohan didn't respond in any audible way that I could tell. "Well let's get you back to your room."

"I want to see mom," Gohan said.

"Well I'll send her to your room but you need to go back now."

There was quite for a minute then Gohan spoke, "I need to see mom."

"Just a minute," Goku sounded a little nervous. Gohan broke away from him and him, opened the door and ran inside. Goku started to say something but then I heard him sigh in relief.

I waited for a few minutes and Gohan appeared around the corner. He didn't look to happy but I got up off the floor and gave him his box. I smiled at him to reassure him, "Good job Gohan," I put my arm around him, "You did good."

Four years later we were still playing the game and it hadn't gotten old yet. I moved up to the second level of class where I found out why I was there and I didn't really mind. After all I didn't really know anything else so how could I have been affected.

I went to class an hour later than I had the previous years. What I learned was a lot more complicated than putting on make up and do your hair. We learned what we were here for and how to seduce the guests. The girls in my class ranged from ten to fourteen and they all learned the same thing. In addition to learning how to seduce we learned how to defend ourselves and all that kind of stuff. It was, needless to say, a lot different than the first level.

Class was kind of interesting and we were more involved with the women. We still helped them get ready but we actually got to talk to them. When I was twelve I got to spend more time helping 18 and less time in class. Since 18 wasn't a prostitute I got assigned to other women once in a while. 18 taught me a lot more about the place as I got older and she told me I should try to get out of my job but I told her it didn't bother me.

"Yeah," 18 laughed, "You haven't done anything yet. Hey you better kiss your boyfriend goodbye, you only have three years."

"Shut up, I don't have a boyfriend," I said taking her dress and hanging it up.

"What about Chichi's kid," 18 grinned.

"18 stop teasing me. He's just my friend."

"Yeah come to think of it I never really see you two together. He'll be doing something and you'll be off in the corner watching, are you stalking him or something?"

"No. We're playing something, that's all."

"Oh I see. Does Gohan take after his parents?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Oh god you haven't caught on to them by now. Christ Videl you are stupid."

"I am not stupid but I have better things to worry about. What are you talking about?"

"You are stupid aren't you? Don't you ever see them alone together."

"How can I see them ALONE?"

"You know what I mean."

I thought about it for a while for a while and I remembered something, "Yes. A long time ago but I do remember seeing them one time. They seem like they love each other."

18 laughed, "Oh they sure do. They can't get off each other."

I sighed, "Oh that's real funny. Thanks for telling me now I'll never look at them the same way."

"She's due for another kid sometime soon unless Madam took that away from her. You know, she could have ripped it out of her," She laughed, "Or ripped it off of him."

I handed her another dress from the other side of the stream, "Really can we not talk about this."

"What do you think of Gohan?"

"He's weird."

"ChiChi's been complaining about him being in trouble with some of the people here. She says she didn't think she raised him that way."

I laughed thinking of all the bad things I made him do over the years, "Yeah I know. I told him to do it all."

"Really? Are you using your teachings already?"

"No, it's our game. Never mind, it's none of your business."

"Excuse me, I'll stay out of your sex life."

"We are not having sex."

"Sure, neither are Goku and ChiChi."

"Shut up. Are you ready?"

"Yes. You can go."

I headed to Gohan's room after my time with 18. As usual I let myself in and scared him half to death. A smile crossed my face but he just shook his head at me and look back at one of his books.

"Gohan, stop studying your stupid books and play with me."

"You know my mom will be mad if she finds out. I only have an hour left."

I sighed, "And I only have an hour break." I took the book from him and sat on his desk.

'What do you want?"

"I just told you. It's my turn."

"Well," he said shutting his book."

I looked at him for a minute and I remembered what 18 was asking me. What did I think of him? A lot more than I did six years ago that's for sure, but he did not seem to see me the same way. What could I do? I smiled slyly at him, "Ask me what I learned today."

He gave me a weird look, "Why?"

I dangled the box in front of his face, "Ask me, Gohan."

"Tell me why first."

"Ask me."

"Is this something that I want to know?"

I growled, "Come on Gohan I'm giving you the easiest thing to do since I asked you to go in your parents room-"

"That wasn't easy!"

"The point is all you have to do is ask me one little question."

"Fine," he paused for a while, "What did you learn today."

"Say please."

Another sigh, "Please tell me what you learned today."

"Now say Miss Videl."

"Just tell me."

I laughed, "I'm kidding." Pulling myself over a little on the desk with one hand, I handed him the box with the other hand.

"Well," he said taking the box.

"Oh yeah, I guess I have to answer you. Maybe you should ask me, it is your turn."

He held up the box, "Tell me."

I took it, "Show you."

"What?" I slid off of the desk and into his lap, taking him completely by surprise. My arms linked together around behind his neck and I kissed him on the lips. His reaction was actually quit funny but after a while I knew that he had given in.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

I sat at the edge of the fountain thing, soaking wet with a towel around me. The other girls in my class were showering behind me. My eyes were fixed on the one thing that Gohan and I shared. He was taken away from me a couple nights ago and I still hadn't gotten over it. Tears fall from my eyes as I remember the story I am telling you. One of the girls approaches me from behind and I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter Videl," the girl asks.

"Nothing," I push her hand off and tears come back up, "Just leave me alone."

"Sorry."

I got up and ran back to my room. It was another hour before someone came after me in the room. Madam came in with another girl my age and told me it was time for me to go with 18. I pulled myself up from the bed and followed her to 18's room. 18 caught on that something was wrong with me.

"What is the matter with you," 18 asked.

"Nothing," I responded dryly.

"Don't give me that shit just tell me I'm not stupid."

I paused for a minute, "Gohan. He's gone. ChiChi sent him away."

"I noticed ChiChi didn't come in here yesterday. Let me tell you something, she's pregnant again and I think she went to the hospital. I think Madam gave her money to stay away from Goku for a while."

"What happened with him?"

"Nothing. Madam just wanted her away I guess. She's just in the way when she's pregnant. I guess she took Gohan with her, but why?"

"ChiChi saw us together."

"Like….doing what?"

"Shut up 18, I just kissed him."

"Videl he's too young for you to use your training on," 18 teased.

"Be quiet. I don't know why I ever tell you anything."

"We're friends."

"I only have one friend and it's not you."

"Fine. I wouldn't get too bent out of shape, Chichi will be back and so will Gohan. Why don't you just come with me for a while someone is suppose to visit us."

"Great," I mumbled.

I didn't really want to spend time with the older women but I had nothing else to do and I had to do whatever she told me. The only problem was the girls might not want me there but 18 said it would be fine. As long as Madam wouldn't be there, there was not much to worry about. She might think I was slacking off on the job or something.

18 led me to a visiting room drenched in red. Red walls, floors, couch, and red everything else, it was beautiful but a little too much. We sat down on one of the smaller couches. There was a girl there with blue hair sitting across from us and everyone was talking to her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "That's Bulma. If you want to get out of here, she's your role model."

"Oh she's the one who got married right," I whispered back.

18 laughed, "She's not married."

"Then what is she?"

"She's Vegeta's mistress but supposedly he's in love with her. He took her in after only being here a few times. He's already married but he gives Bulma everything. She only comes to visit once in a while and she's the only girl to be taken out of here in a long time so everyone makes a big deal out of her. Not many of these girls were very nice to her before she left but from what I hear her life hasn't changed much. Girls there don't like her including his wife and apparently he some weird tastes, if you know what I mean."

"I guess."

"Anyway she's just lucky that she got out of here. Not that it's a bad life since we get everything we could ever need but she gets everything she could ever want. Of course the price is putting up with his sexual appetite, all that comes with that, and all the girls who are jealous of her. Small price to pay for getting everything you want."

"Does she love him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes of course it matters."

"Videl, you are going to have to learn to sacrifice. People who are with people that they love are usually poor."

"What are kidding that's not true. What about Goku and ChiChi?"

"They don't love each other they just want to fuck."

"I'm sure."

After the little get together I tried to get Bulma's attention. I wanted to ask her the question I asked 18 but she was taken away before I could even get her to look at me. A man led her away and by the way that he looked I figured it was probably Vegeta. He looked like he was older than her, not old just older than her. He also looked like he could turn on her at any second and break her in two. That's not someone I want to get stuck with. She must fear for her life everyday.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

About nine months later ChiChi and Gohan came through the door and ChiChi had a baby with her. Some of the other girls came around her to try and see the baby but she tried to avoid them as much as she could. 18 and I stayed in the corner of the hallway and watched her come through. Goku came out of one of the rooms and stood by 18, "What are you looking at?"

"Get out of here," 18 mumbled.

Goku caught sight of ChiChi and the child in her arms and he stopped dead in his tracks. It almost seemed like he had no idea that this was going to happen. 18 sighed at him, she always told me she couldn't stand how stupid he was.

"Are you telling us you had no idea," 18 yelled.

"I must have forgot," Goku laughed.

"You are an idiot. Hey Videl, I heard there was something you wanted to ask Bulma."

"What was that? How Vegeta could reach her to kiss her," Goku laughed.

"Shut up," 18 said, "Anyway she's coming back to see ChiChi today because they were best friends when she worked here. ChiChi was luckier than Bulma because ChiChi got pregnant before she had to work and now all she does is waste her training on this idiot."

Goku laughed, "It's good training."

"Shut up," 18 snapped at him, "Well Videl you better stop kissing Gohan or his mom might have to have another kid to get him out of here again."

Goku laughed at this again but 18 wasn't amused by him. Madam came over to ChiChi madder than I'd ever seen her, "Are you incapable of having girls? No more, I will make sure of it."

Gohan looked around the hallway and he caught my eye. We looked at each other for a while but he just followed his mother away. I sighed and watched him go, what could I do?

"Why don't you go to your girlfriend? Oh God, why don't you just marry her already. It sounds stupid to say that you are her boyfriend," 18 said hitting Goku on the shoulder.

"I don't know. Maron told me that I couldn't marry her. Wait, that's what she told ChiChi."

"Who cares, elope."

"Whatever that means."

"Jesus Christ you are stupid aren't you?"

As they went on fighting I ran down the hall to see if I could catch Gohan. He was going into his room alone when I spotted him down the hall. I started to run to catch up to him before he shut the door. "Gohan wait," I yelled, but he didn't hear me. Luckily, I slid and caught the door with my foot before it completely shut. He turned when I came in and shut the door behind me.

"Gohan?"

We just looked at each other for a while. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him, I wanted to know if he missed me like I missed him. He stayed where he was but I inched closer to him. As soon as I was close enough I threw myself into his arms and held on to him tight. I felt myself start to lose my composure but he was holding on to me so I was okay. If he was holding me that must have meant that he missed. I looked up at him and broke away from him.

"What did you do while you were gone," I asked him backing up a little.

"Took care of my mom mostly."

"Oh."

There was silence for a minute and I just stared at the floor. I felt him grab my arm, "It's your turn." I smiled back at him but his only lasted a few seconds.

"What is it?"

"You only have a few more years."

"Wh-," I couldn't say anything to reassure him about anything because I had no idea what was going to happen to me. Besides if I talked I would have burst into tears and I didn't want to cry in front of him.

I came out of his room feeling horrible about things that I couldn't even help. My fate was already sealed and I couldn't change the writing now. This is where I was born and this is what I was born to do. Right? What could I do?

18 was waiting for me with Goku in the same spot. "You think he would be excited to see his kid and wife," 18 scoffed.

"I'm excited but she's been mobbed with people so I'll leave her alone for a few minutes," Goku responded.

"Yeah and then you'll have your reunion at night right? So you guys can fuck each other all night. Just don't keep me up."

"Sure thing 18," Goku responded without even flinching at her words.

The door opens as 18 tries to get Goku at some thing. Bulma walks in on King Vegeta's arm. "Hey Vegeta," Goku yells happily but Vegeta just ignores him. Vegeta lets Bulma go and she keeps walking.

"This is your chance to speak up," 18 whispers.

I nod and try to get her attention, "Excuse me miss….uh Bulma!"

She stops and turns to me, "Huh? Yes?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Well I'm kind of limited on time but if you can make it quick," She says glancing back at Vegeta who is now occupied with Goku.

"Great. I realize how lucky you are to get out of here and I congratulate you on that but," I glance back to make sure Vegeta isn't listening, "Do you love him?"

Bulma doesn't answer me right away. Instead she glances back at Vegeta too. Then she looks at 18 and back to me, "Does that really matter?"

"I think so."

"How old are you," She asked.

"Thirteen."

"You'll know in a couple years okay."

That was not what I wanted to hear at all, "I want to know now Miss…Bulma." But she didn't stop that time, she just kept walking. I put my head down and thought of what Gohan had said to me. It wasn't what he said but the way he said it, maybe he loved me.

At night I went back to his room and climbed in bed with him. He just looked at me and sighed like he used to. "Get out of my bed," he said shaking his head.

I got out and handed him the box, "Let me in your bed."

Gohan sighed, took that box and as soon as I got in handed it back, "Get out of my bed."

I repeated what I had done before, "Let me back in."

He took it, sighed and finally gave up, "Okay what do you want?"

"You always ask me that same question every time I come in your room. What do you think I want?"

Gohan looked at me for a minute, "Aren't you still too young for that?"

I hit him, "Shut up not that. Don't mistake your fantasy for mine."

"Okay Videl."

"Sorry I didn't mean to find out your secret."

He hit me a little and laughed. "Shut up Videl."

"But seriously Gohan if that's what you want just tell me cause that's what I'm hear for."

"Shut up," he said making me laugh.

"I love you Gohan," I whispered to him.

He didn't say anything for a minute making me nervous. "Stop joking around."

I sighed, "What's your mom going to think when she finds out you have been in bed with me?" As I said this I started to pull the straps of my dress off my arm and a look of panic crossed his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it more incriminating for you," I laughed.

He grabbed the straps and tried to pull them back up, "Stop."

"Stop?" I reached for his hands and held on to them. We looked each other in the eyes for a moment and I laughed at him, "You are so nervous aren't you. You could help me you know."

"What?"

"Help me," I reached for his pants and he jumped back making me laugh at him.

"Quit it."

"Oh poor Gohan." I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but he moved back. " Sorry. I won't do that." So instead of kissing him on the lips I kissed his neck and he tried to pull away. Obviously not very hard or else he would have gotten away from me. Eventually I felt his body relax and I found his lips and kissed him the way I originally wanted to.

A/N: next chapter she will turn almost be fifteen! Oh no!


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: I'm addicted to my own story. Lol. I wish someone else would write like me, it's just hard to find really good DBZ stories, they are all kind of the same, but if anyone has any they think are original let me know because I have a C2 thing for original stories.

Chapter VI

If someone told you that there were prostitutes at your son's first birthday you might think they were a really sick person. Then they would tell you, "No wait it's not what you think, they're my friends." You would still think there was something wrong with them, maybe more so than you did before. Well this is the kind of first birthday Goten had at his home. All the girls came out of their rooms and they even got the day off because Madam was feeling generous. There was a period of time where Goku couldn't keep himself farther than half a centimeter from ChiChi's face.

"Sick," 18 mumbled to me, "I didn't come here to watch them make out. So now that you are almost fifteen are you prepared to give up everything you thought you owned?"

"That's not funny," I said.

"Was I laughing? Honey reality is reality no matter how you paint it a wall is a wall."

"Are you a philosopher now?"

18 laughed, "Ooh Videl, we are getting a little cranky aren't we. What's wrong Gohan won't give it up for you?"

"Shut up."

"Why don't you do what ChiChi did and get yourself pregnant right before you start to work?"

"I'm not like that."

"Well thank god for that. No offence, but I don't want to see you making out with some guy all over the place."

"You know that's pretty harsh considering you don't even know what that job feels like. All you do is whatever Madam wants you to. You're just a secretary."

"Don't talk about something you have no idea about. I know more than you think I do and more than you will ever know."

"Geez, I'm sorry if I upset you but all you ever do is-"

18 grabbed me, "You stay in your business and don't tell me what I feel. You'll never feel what I felt and neither will ChiChi. I thought I was lucky but now I know I was cheated." She pushed me away from her and walked away. Now I had to find out what was wrong with 18 but I couldn't do that now.

"I'm just glad you're not having anymore," I heard Madam say to ChiChi as I walked by. ChiChi rolled her eyes at her but didn't look at her at all.

I went down the hall to find Gohan but I ended up running into him halfway down. "I guess I didn't have to go as far as I thought," I mumbled to myself.

"What," Gohan asked.

"Nothing. Where are you going?"

"To the party I guess. Where are you going?"

"I was looking for you, and here you are. I'm so happy," I jumped on him and hooked my legs around his waist. He was taken again completely by surprise and he almost fell over. A smile crossed my face and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Very funny. Can you get down before someone sees us? It's bad enough we're friends I don't want people to think we are dating."

"Hey," I kicked him in the back.

He laughed, "I was kidding. But really get down."

"What's wrong Gohan am I turning you on?"

"Shut up, no."

"Oh dang," I laughed.

"If I give you the box will you get off?"

"I'll consider it," I thought about it for a minute, "okay sure." He gave me the box when I set my feet on the floor. I tossed it around in my hands for a while and then handed it to him, "Gohan, make out with me."

"What!"

I laughed, "I'm just kidding."

"God. Stop saying that stuff."

"Why you act like I told you to kill your mother. Here, go tell your mother to stop making out with your dad."

"I can't do that."

"Or make out with me."

"Oh come on."

"I can't believe this is such a hard decision for you."

"Well it is. I'm going."

"You have to pick me."

"I'm not making out with you."

I laughed, " I know."

We headed back to the party and I trailed behind him slightly. Gohan took a deep breath and approached his mother. The reason I told him to do it was because it was so hard for him and I don't even know why. It's funny to see him embarrassed and as far as he knows I'm kidding about most of the things I say. Well if I really wanted to make out with him I wouldn't ask.

ChiChi notices Gohan approaching her and looks at him, "What is it Gohan?" He couldn't say anything for a while and she gave him a weird look. "Gohan?"

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop making out with dad, it's kind of embarrassing."

ChiChi didn't seem to know what to say and I couldn't help but laugh in my corner. 18 would have loved to see this, if she hadn't left. Gohan didn't stay though, he quickly went back into the hallway before ChiChi could yell at him. I say him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Very good," I said stopping him.

"I don't want to do that again. Stop telling me to tell people things."

"You can't change the rules like that."

"Fine," he handed me the box, "Don't tell me to say anything to anyone anymore."

"That's not fair."

"Okay then just for the rest of the day."

"Fine, fine."

"That's good now I guess I don't have to worry about that for a while."

"You've got to stop being such a baby no one remembers what you say for long."

"I guess you can't be shy because of the job you're going to do."

"You better get some money if you want to be a customer," I laughed.

"I'm not going to be one of your customers, shut up."

"Well you're not getting it for free," I said looking up at him. He looked back at me and shook his head making me laugh.

"Shut up," Gohan said looking away.

"Sorry Gohan," I kissed him on the cheek but he still didn't look at me, "I was kidding."

"I know, I just don't think you should joke about that."

"Why?"

"Never mind."

"Do you really want to be a customer Gohan?"

"Stop."

"Gohan. It's my fate not yours and I talk about it however I want."

"It's not just yours," he mumbled and walked away.

"Gohan!" I called after him but he didn't turn around or anything. What did I say that was so horrible? It was my fate and it really didn't concern anyone else. Or it shouldn't have.

Since Gohan had gone away I decided to go find 18 and see if she would tell me what was wrong. The party was still going on when I passed through but ChiChi and Goku were nowhere to be found and neither was Goten. Bulma was in the corner of the room with Vegeta but no one was talking to her for once.

When I got to 18's room I knocked lightly on the door. It opened slightly and 18 sighed, "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Fine," she opened the door and let me in.

I came in and sat down on a chair in the corner, "So what's the matter?"

"I'm just very angry at ChiChi."

"I can tell."

"It's not really her fault I'm just jealous. I had a little girl when I was doing your future job. Her father died and Madam told me we had to get out of this house because she had no place for us. I begged her to let us stay in the house, I even offered to keep doing my job or anything that she wanted. Eventually she decided to keep me as her assistant but I had to give up Marron, my daughter. I have no idea what Madam did with her but when I found she took pity on ChiChi with boys no the less I was so mad."

"I had no idea."

"Not many people know.'

"I'm sorry I said that about you."

"It's fine. I just wish I could see my daughter but she's probably in a better place."

Three months before I was to turn fifteen they began to set me up for my job. I practiced my own make-up and dress and I got a new room in the women's wing. It was absolutely beautiful, the bed had satin all over with curtains around the sides. Everything was luxurious and beautiful much more than I thought it would be.

There was a knock on my door so I went to answer it. Gohan moved into my room before I could get to the door. I smiled at him while he closed the door behind him.

"What do you want," I teased.

"Is this your room?"

"No I just sleep here. Yes it's my room."

"Well, your job starts in a few months then?"

I grabbed his arms and pulled him down on the bed, "I'm sorry Gohan, but I don't know what to do."

"I know. I just don't want you to do this."

"I know…," I leaned over to him and kissed him on the side of the neck. He grabbed my wrist and shook his head. "Gohan it's fine, I'm going to do anything to you. Here ," I gave him the box, "Let me kiss you."

"Fine." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled myself on his lap and he fell back onto the bed.

"I guess you'll be a customer after all," I said to him smiling.

"Shut up," he laughed. I'm not going to get into detail but I think you can pretty much figure out what happened.

A/N: Thanks Tokyogirl112!


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

"Happy birthday Videl," 18 teased. I had come to her room to visit her but she was making me mad.

"Shut up already I know it's my birthday. You don't have to rub it in."

"No more playing with Gohan, no more sleeping with him either," 18 hissed in my ear.

"I never slept with him," I said shoving her over.

"Oh yeah right. I saw Gohan leave your room that night and you know what night I'm talking about," 18 laughed.

"Whatever 18 think what you want," I really didn't want her to know what happened but it sounded like she already did.

"Don't 'whatever me'. Well anyway today's the day you get your first customer. Good luck with that because Madam always gives you the great people first."

"Great," I mumbled.

"You shouldn't worry too much though, it will prepare you for years of hell to come."

Does that mean your daughter's father was one of the horrible customers," I hit back.

She backed away from me a little and stared at me as if surprised and hurt, "For your information he wasn't a customer. Not that it's any of your fucking business."

"Oh and it's your business what I do?"

"Yes, but that's different because, well I was going to save this as a surprise for later but I'm watching over you."

"Why?"

"Because Madam set me in charge of you, that's why and I get to know every step you take if I want and you have to tell me."

"Says who?"

"Madam, don't you listen!"

"I don't ever have to tell you anything."

"That's where you're wrong. Let me tell you this right now, you'd do best to stay away from that boy now because you'll only hurt both of you more than you already have. It's going to be so hard for you to lay down for that man after what you did with Gohan. You should know better."

"It doesn't matter."

"You'll see when you get there I guess but right now you better go and see Madam because she'll want to get you ready to go for tonight."

18 laughed at me as I went out of the room. I tried not to think about what she said but it was so hard not to. How was I going to do this job the way other girls can? Would I be able to take that kind of treatment? This is the first time it actually dawned on me that I really was a prostitute and I would be one till I was too old to be attractive.

Madam's double room doors were staring me in the face. The doorknockers where watching my every move and I felt as if they were going to attack me if I touched them. Fortunately I didn't have to, the doors flew open almost hitting me in the face, and ChiChi came out yelling over her shoulder, "Alright. Alright already I get the point." She saw me for a second but then chose to look through me and kept on walking.

"Is that you Videl? Come on in," I heard Madam yell.

I stepped in the gold room and awed at everything in it. The bed and walls were draped in gold fabric, sparkling like the sun. Even Madam herself was covered in magnificent threads of gold. She looked at me and smiled, "Happy birthday, are you ready for your destiny?"

"I- I guess," I struggled.

"Great, Come this way and you will meet your first customer," She grabbed my arms and pulled me away to another room. I looked through a little window she pointed to and saw the most unattractive man I could ever imagine. "There you go honey, have fun and don't forget to collect afterward."

Madam left me with that to face the first man I was forced to lay with. When I came in the room he looked up at me and smiled, I tried to smile back but I don't think he expected it from a supposed virgin. He followed me to my room and we made a shameful walk through the hallway. The worst part of all was Gohan was standing in the hallway with his father staring at me, but I didn't have the heart to meet his eyes. I knew part of him had to hate me for what I was about to do but what could I have done, what can I do now. The night was not fun and I got through it by going numb. After he was finished with me he dropped money on my stomach and walked out of the room and I got to spend the rest of my time contemplating what I had just done.

a/n: sorry it was so short but I've been really busy at work. But I have Thursday and Friday off so I'll be writing. Oh and if anyone would like to talk to me or anything you can find me in myspace as kirie300.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

"How can you be so stupid," Gohan said shoving the box into my chest.

"What kind of question is that? You can't ask me that!"

"I can ask you whatever I want, now answer."

"Gohan, what are you talking about?"

"You know," he said looking away.

"I can't do anything about it-I – I can't believe we're having this conversation. This is where I was born I have no choice. Do you understand, I have to."

"You don't have to do anything."

"I'm glad you think it's so easy but I have no choice. Why can't you understand that?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I can't understand why you have to fuck all these people just because you live here," He yelled.

I sat there stunned at his tone, I had never heard him yell before. My voice lowered to try and calm him down, "Gohan please don't get mad at me. This isn't really your business anyway. You can't judge me like that, who do you think you are?"

"This is what you want?"

"What? I did not say that. You think I enjoyed it?"

"I don't know what I think."

"Gohan please don't do this," I said grabbing onto his arm.

He pulled his arm away and sighed, "I can't just ignore this Videl."

"Gohan it's not a big deal, just forget about it okay. This doesn't change anything at all."

"You think that doesn't change anything," He said looking at me.

"It doesn't," I sighed, "what do you want me to do about it? Yeah I'll just go tell Madam that 'Gohan doesn't want me to do what you raised me to do'. I'm sure that will go over well." He didn't say anything he just stared ahead. "Please don't do this to me, come on," I grabbed his arm.

Gohan looked at me, "Fine. We'll forget about."

I went to bed feling horrible that night. There was so much on my mind but no reason for it. Was he really going to forget about this or is he really mad at me? Things were so complicated why couldn't he just understand that I can't leave. Why couldn't I leave? Was I just making excuses because I was scared? No, I do have to stay.

18 came to my room, which was just what I needed. She looked at me for a while and pulled me out of bed, "What's wrong with you now?"

"Shut up and go away," I responded blankly.

"Come on you baby. Why is Gohan upset with you?"

"He's not go away," I said quickly.

"Well then I guess you won't mind me telling you your next job. Get ready to go because you are making a house call."

"No," I whispered looking her in the eye, "I can't."

"Gohan is not your boss, you listen to Madam."

"I can't," I yelled.

18 went silent for a moment and shook her head, "Well that's just too bad isn't it. Get up, we're going."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"No," I struggled against her as she tried to pull me up.

"We already went through this, you're going."

I remembered the look in Gohan's eyes when I talked to him. He wasn't mad at me so what he been feeling? We are still friends, right so why did it make a difference to him? No matter what he was feeling I couldn't stop 18 or Madam. "Fine I'm coming just let go of my arm."

"Fine come on." 18 led me through the halls and out to the entrance. This time I didn't feel like I was taking a walk of shame because no one was out in the hall. Still it was hard not to think about Gohan. But this was my job and there was no way for me to get out of it.

We stopped at the door where a man was waiting for me by a carriage. 18 handed me over to the man and he shoved me into the wagon. It was so dark I wasn't sure how big the thing was. I didn't move for fear of what I might find if I felt around. The truth was I was in a horrible world where nothing was for sure.

It stopped after an hour, which seemed like forever. Another man let me out and led me into the huge house. He left me in a room to get changed and wait for my customer. The wait was horrible, like waiting for a death penalty. It was cold in the room making the condition worse and all I could see was my hands when they were right in front of my face.

The door opened letting in a splitter of white light and a dark figure walked in the room. I tried not to look at the person too much but I guess it wouldn't have mattered since I couldn't see anyway.

"It's a little dark in here don't you think," I said as he came over to me.

Before I could say anything else he grabbed my mouth, "Be quiet."

He let go of me and I tried to see, "Gohan?"

"I said be quiet," he paused for a moment holding onto my arm and then he spoke quietly, "It's not Gohan, it's Goku."

"Goku?"

"Shh. You shouldn't be here you have to leave."

"How am I supposed to get back?"

"You're not that far from home, just wait for me outside but hide."

He helped me out the window and told me where to hide. I had no idea why he was here. Why was did 18 tell me to come here if I shouldn't be here? She wouldn't put me in any danger.

Goku came to me a moment or two later and grabbed my arm, "I'll just carry you so hold onto me, we'll be back soon. Don't worry about Madam either, I'll deal with her."

"But why are you taking me away, isn't this my job?"

"This guy is not good, I've heard things about him and I don't think anyone should have to go there. He's been trying to get a girl from Madam for a long time but she wouldn't send him one till now. When I found out she sent you I decided to come help you. I wonder what made her change her mind."

"She's going to mad at you isn't she," I asked.

"Don't worry about her I can take care of it. Don't worry about me either, what's the worst she can do kick me out and would that really be so bad. I mean I would end up raising my family in a better environment probably."

"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled but he didn't hear me.

When we got back he left me with Gohan and told me to hide out there for the night. I went straight into Gohan's arms when his father left, "I have no idea what's going on."

"It's okay."


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Two days later I found out that the man I was supposed to be with liked to torture the girls. In fact one of the girls he picked up didn't come back, but she wasn't from here. 18 claimed she had no idea she was just doing what Madam told her to do. I didn't really buy it but I told her to forget it.

18 took me to the visiting room where Bulma had come to visit with a surprise. There were three people in the room, not including 18 and myself. Chichi was there, Bulma was there and with her was a little boy about the age of Goten.

"Who is that," 18 mumbled.

Bulma looked around the room, "He's my son, his name is Trunks."

"You were never pregnant."

"Yes I was, I just wasn't aloud to tell anyone that he was mine. Vegeta's wife claims him as hers," tears where coming up in her eyes as she spoke.

"So why is he with you now," I asked.

"I'm not supposed to not supposed to be here. No one knows where I am."

"Out of all the places you could have ran to why did you come here," 18 said.

Bulma looked down at the floor and blinked out some tears, "I don't know anywhere else." As I looked at her I couldn't help thinking how helpless she looked and then I remembered what 18 said 'That's Bulma. If you want to get out of here, she's your role model.' But she didn't look like anything I would want to be like.

"What happened to your arm," I blurted out at the sight of her bruises.

"Vegeta's sadistic," 18 added, "Men need to learn that just because we make noises when we fuck you doesn't mean we like it."

"I guess," I mumbled. ChiChi hadn't said anything to me or anyone else when I got there, she was just staring at me. She was probably mad at me for hanging around Gohan.

"And what does Vegeta think about him," 18 asked.

"He's proud of him," Bulma sighed, "Vegeta's not the reason I left anyway, it's his wife that I can't stand. She treats me like a servant and says horrible things to me and now she the idea that she can raise my son."

"Why did you go with him if you knew he was married," I asked.

"I had no choice and I guess I sort of wanted to."

"Why?"

"Why not? I thought he loved me and it's a hell of a lot better than being here. I thought I loved him to but I just don't know anymore, I was really young."

"See Videl, you may think you're in love with someone but the truth is you're just young," 18 said.

"What are you talking about now," I scolded 18.

"Oh never mind."

"Are you planning on staying here now," I asked Bulma.

"Yes, as long as I can but I doubt it will last very long," she answered.

"Well Videl, why don't you go find her a room," 18 said looking at me.

"Okay fine."

I walked out of the room and went to search for a room. Bulma didn't say she didn't love Vegeta anymore so why did 18 say that to me. Gohan and I were just friends. She always did that stuff to me and I could never figure out why.

While I was walking I turned the corner and ran into a strange girl. She had blonde hair and looked about my age maybe a couple years older. Her face turned to the floor as soon as I ran into so I couldn't tell whom she was. "Look away," she demanded and I did, "I'm sorry miss." After she said that I heard her walk away. As soon as I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore I turned my head up to look around. I kept walking and tried to think of who that could possibly be. Out of all the girls I saw here I never saw anyone quite like her but somehow she was so familiar.

Just as the next thought crossed my mind I ran into another person, this time I knew who it was. "Do you stalk me on purpose," I said crossing my arms.

Gohan put his hand behind his head, "I'm not stalking you, I'm trying to find my dad."

"Well you can help me find a room, come on."

"I have to find my- wait find a room for what?"

I laughed, "For us Gohan what do you think?"

"Why do we need a room?"

"I was kidding don't get so nervous. But you can follow me if you want since you were already doing that already."

"I wasn't following you."

"Come on, Gohan I'll help you find your dad," I said pulling his arm.

"Okay."

It wasn't long till I forgot what I was supposed to do for 18 and decided to help Gohan. I tried to get Gohan to talk to me a little more but it didn't work much. He didn't seem to want to talk about anything, he was more determined to find his father so we kept looking. We looked in every door and room and couldn't find him anywhere. There was only one place left to look and if we were caught we could get in a lot of trouble.

"What would dad being doing in Maron's chamber," Gohan said as we approached.

"I don't know but it's the only place we haven't looked besides outside."

"So?"

"So let's look, come on."

I pushed my ear against the door to listen to see if I could hear his voice. "Do you hear anything," Gohan whispered.

As soon as I was about to shake my head I heard faint voices and I nodded as hard as I could, one of them sounded like Goku. Gohan moved me over and pushed his face against the door. "You would be very good for a first customer to my apprentice," Maron's voice muttered.

"I don't think so," Goku responded.

"What is that," Gohan whispered to me and I shrugged.

"Please get her away from me, I assure you I'm happy," Goku said.

"I don't care what state of mind you are in, you belong to me and so does your beloved. Do you really love her because all I see is your lust," Madam answered.

"Of course I do! That's not why I'm here! You cannot send any girl to that house ever again!"

"Oh, he has a soft spot for the girls, let's see if he has a soft spot for you. Or maybe that's not exactly what we are going for," As Madam said this I heard a girl giggle and I remembered the girl in the hallway.

"I'm out of here, I have nothing more to say to you," Goku said.

"You stole one of my girls away from me! The least you could do is give my girl some of your experience."

"No thank you, I'm leaving."

"You can't go," the voice from the hall said, "I think you're cute, what do you think of me?"

"That's nice but I don't think anything of you, only of ChiChi."

"Can she change your mind," Madam laughed.

"No, goodbye."

"We would take your son but he's younger than her and he wouldn't be able to show her what you could."

"Leave my family out of this."

Gohan grabbed my arm, "We better go." I nodded and we headed down the stairs. "Who was that other girl and why do they want my dad?'

"I don't know Gohan."


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

That night Gohan stayed in my room. I kept him as close to me as I could because if I let him move too far away he would be just like the rest and it would mean nothing. Our skin stuck together and I could feel him breathing on my neck. It was different then the first time because this time I felt like I needed him. When Gohan pulled away from me I wasn't sure how to react.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," I said forcing a smile.

He grabbed my arm, "Stop that."

"What?"

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy you got off of me because you're kind of heavy."

That made him let go of my arm and turn away, "Shut up."

I laughed and pulled him back toward me, "I'm just kidding, stop being such a girl about everything."

"I'm not being a girl, shut up."

I sighed remembering what we had listened in on, "Do you think you should talk to your dad about what we heard? I wonder what Madam had him in there for in the first place. It was pretty clear what they were talking about but why did she call him in there."

"Should I even let him know that we were listening? Oh I don't know what to do about anything anymore. I don't know what to do about you, mom, dad, anything."

"Wait a minute what did I do?"

"You know what I mean. Your 'job'. Mom's not very happy that I'm spending so much time with you. I don't know what to do about that, unless you have a suggestion."

"Don't pin it on me it's your problem."

Gohan sighed, "It's partly yours."

"It is not. How is it my problem?"

"It's about you."

"It's more about you."

Gohan sighed again, "Let's not talk about this anymore."

I laughed, "Why do I always win with you."

"You didn't win, we're not fighting."

"Okay Gohan. What else do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about anything, I'm tired."

He turned away from me and I just lay there and stare at the ceiling. When my eyes closed I dreamed of nothing but black, I hadn't dreamt of anything since I started my job. Maybe there was something wrong with me. After a few seconds I realized that I was dreaming, out of the black came the blonde girl I turned and she grabbed my shoulder, waking me up.

The blonde girl turned into 18 when my eyes opened, "What is your problem," she whispered.

I looked beside me and saw Gohan was still sleeping. "What is wrong with you, what are you doing?"

18 looked at Gohan and smirked, "Videl, is there something you want to tell me about your, friendship."

"No, go away. What time is it?"

"Three thirty."

"In the morning!"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need to talk."

"Now?"

18 looked at Gohan, "Unless you're busy."

I growled and got out of bed. She had me follow her to her room and I sat down on her bed. "Okay what," I asked.

"Something is wrong with Goku and ChiChi."

When she said that my body froze remembering the conversation, "What could be wrong?"

She must have noticed my trouble, "Nothing to do with you, it's about some new girl I guess. Do you know about this?"

"No."

"Okay whatever. Anyway I heard them talking in ChiChi's room and she sounded pretty upset. Oh by the way thanks for finding Bulma a room, you're good at running errands."

I sighed, "Sorry."

"That's okay, I understand your beneficial friendship needs."

"Shut up."

"Okay, anyway I didn't figure you'd really do it, I just had to get you out of the room."

"Why would you want me to leave?"

"I didn't but I could tell ChiChi did, and I was right. She started throwing out every thought she had to Bulma."

"What's Bulma going to do about Vegeta's wife?"

"I told her to kill her but no one ever listens to my logic."

"Are you kidding we could be hanged for that, especially us."

"Whatever but who's gonna report her, Vegeta, ha. Don't make me laugh Videl. The man cares about one thing and his wife ain't giving it to him."

"Excuse me."

"That's okay. Anyway tell me what you know."

"About what?"

"I know you went to find Goku, where was he?"

"Gohan was looking for him not me."

"How did it go?"

I bit my lip, "We didn't find him."

"Liar. Fine if you don't want to tell me you went straight to your room and had sex, I don't want to know."

I rolled my eyes, "That's exactly what happened how did you know?"

"I don't know. You can leave now I just wanted to tell you about the gossip."

I got up to go back to my room but I couldn't help thinking about everything. Seemed like a book the way things flashed in my mind. Goku and ChiChi flashed through my mind and how I've never seen him even look at anyone else the same way. When I met Gohan and all the stories 18 had told me up to now. 'Something is wrong with Goku and ChiChi,' 18's voice echoed, 'I had a little girl when I was doing your future job.' 'I have no idea what Madam did with her.' Everything was coming at me at once and it was too much for me but there was one more question I had to ask before I pushed it all out.

I turned around when I got to the door, "How old would your daughter be now?"

"A couple years older than you I guess, probably a year older. Why?"

"I don't know."


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

"Can we stop talking about this," Gohan sighed. He was sitting on the end of my bed listening to me go on about that girl.

"But I'm sure it's her, Gohan. There must be something we can do to get her back with 18."

"There's nothing we can do and that's not even the point right now. Stop worrying about everyone else we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"We," I whispered, "What do you mean."

Gohan shook his head slowly and sighed, "What is so important about 18 and this girl."

"18's like a mother to me, even though she's not very nice all the time, she's helped me get through this."

"Oh really, well what makes you think Madame is just going to give up this girl to 18?"

"I don't think she's just going to give her up but there's got to be some way to-"

"It will never work, end of story," he mumbled.

"I haven't even come up with a plan yet."

"You don't have to."

"What do you want to talk about? What's the matter?"

"That girl that you want to help so badly is ruining my family. My mom won't even talk to my dad but she won't let him leave her sight either."

"It's not the girl's fault, it's Madame."

"What's the difference? Marron, Maron they're both the same."

My breath got caught in my throat for a moment, "That's her name? How do you know her name?" I thought of the things she said to Goku, maybe something happened between her and Gohan.

"My dad told me."

"You told your dad that we heard them?"

"What was I suppose to do? Listen, this is not what I want to talk about, okay. I want to know what you are going to do about your job."

"Not this again, there isn't much I can do about my job," he sighed when I said this, "Well what do you want me to do ask Tina if she can get morals, I don't think so. I love you Gohan, but I don't know what to tell you."

He got quite when I said the last sentence, I could hardly hear him breathe. My hand reached out for his arm to comfort him, "There are stories about the people here and I do not want to end up being just another sad story, like Bulma. If we are going to do something it has to be planned and it has to work."

"My parents are not just another sad story," he mumbled.

"I know," I lied.

The next morning some of the girls were lined up in the hallway, among them was Gohan's little brother. Most of the girls there adored the little boy saying he was so cute and all that. Although ChiChi didn't approve all the time, the little boy sure loved the attention and his dad just laughed.

I could hear something in one of the rooms hit the wall and break followed by yelling. The girls threw themselves back against the wall as soon as the noise shattered in the air as if someone had been yelling at them. Every movement they made suggested that someone had been after them instead of who ever was in the room. I got closer to see what it was about and I recognized one of the voices crying. "Bulma," I whispered to myself. I tried to get closer but one of the girls grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"What's going on," I asked.

She sighed, "This guy came just ten minutes ago looking for Bulma. When he found her he started yelling and throwing things and we've been out here ever since."

"Why don't you do something?"

The woman scoffed, "Like what?"

I shook my head and looked at the floor. All I could do was listen to things in the room eventually die down. My head lifted when I heard the door creek shut. When I looked around I was the only one left and Vegeta was coming toward me with Bulma on his arm. He stared me down to scare me into averting my eye but it didn't work, I would never let anyone do that to me.

"Let her go," I heard myself mumble.

Vegeta turned back to me and smirked. I glared ready to fight with him but he just turned and kept on walking. Slowly the woman everyone adored slipped through the hallway in silence, and no one noticed except me.

18 showed up breaking my thoughts, "What happened?"

"Vegeta took Bulma back, I guess it wasn't such a good idea for her to come back here, I don't think we will see her again."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just don't think so. Anyway, I have some news for you but you need to sit down."

"Just tell me."

"Your daughter is here in this house."

18 laughed a little, "Don't fuck with me girl, that's not funny."

"I'm not kidding 18 why would I joke about that?"

"No idea, but you better cut it out."

"Her name is Marron, she lives with Madame, I saw her."

Nothing came from 18, no facial expression, no words, no breath. She stared straight at me and in an instant started shaking her head, "No, you don't even know her." She covered her mouth and continued moving her head.

"I do know 18. Madame is trying to make her like her, I guess. I don't know but I think she might be what's wrong with Goku and ChiChi. See Gohan and I heard them talking and-"

"No more," 18 said, "I don't want to hear anymore."

"But it's the truth- I"

18 walked away before I could finish and I was left alone again. My head fell back to the floor and my eyes flooded with tears. Everyone seemed to have something against me and I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. I glanced down the never ending red walls of the hall and I saw Goku at the end staring at Chichi's room door, hopeless.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written, I got distracted by a guy I thought I was in love with but hopefully we can get back on track!


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

"Would you just tell me what the hell is going on with you," 18 snapped at me. It was about five-thirty in the morning and we had stayed up all night talking and mostly arguing about what was wrong with me.

"I've told you already there is nothing wrong," I glared at her for the last time.

18 got up off the floor and sighed looking at something on her dresser, "Videl, I'm no fortune teller but I think I know what your future will be."

"What does that have to do with anything? We were talking about why I brought up your daughter I really don't have much to do with it do I?"

"Maybe you think that you are my daughter," she shrugged, "but let me-"

"I don't think that stop making things up I saw her 18. She looks just like you there is no way it could be anyone else."

"Let me guess, she had Blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Yes."

"There are plenty of people like that around that does not make her my daughter. I don't know what happened to my daughter."

"Well Madame must have hid her from you. She raised her herself I guess maybe she wanted a girl to take over for her."

"Shut up Videl. My daughter is gone okay. It was a mistake to have her, it should have never happened I didn't have her with any customer and I'm sure that's what made Madame upset. He died and she is probably dead to."

"But ChiChi had Gohan with someone who didn't pay either, that doesn't seem like it has anything to do with it. She must have seen this as an opportunity to get someone to call her own. She has us but she needed someone to raise like a daughter."

"She couldn't have known that it would be a girl to plan all that out."

"She wouldn't have had to plan it out, it couldn't have been hard to make you think that she was gone."

"Okay Videl that's enough," She turned to face me, "Now I was saying-"

"Maybe you should just go and see for yourself."

"No. Anyway I really think that you are going to be like Bulma. That girl thought that Vegeta was everything and you seem to think that Gohan is something special. Well look what it got her Videl, she got dragged out of here and she can't even see her own child because it shuts his wife up to call him hers so Vegeta lets it go."

"I'm not going to be like that 18."

"Or you will end up like ChiChi. Think that what you want is more important than your job here. What a stupid move she made, she should've left this place."

"I would leave, I will leave."

"When? When you get pregnant? Do you think that Gohan will be here much longer?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He'll leave I can't imagine that he would stay with his mother here if they break up. Plus if ChiChi finds out that Madame is trying to get her girl with her husband she's going to want to leave and they aren't going to take you."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But you'll bring up painful things for me to talk about, maybe you should just get out of here."

I looked at her and sighed, "Good idea, you need to sleep. But think about going to see her."

"I already have and I think I'll stay here, there's nothing to see."

Down the hall I could hear Goku pleading to ChiChi through the door in a small voice. My heart sank because of the silence he got in reply. Everything seemed to be going wrong but if I could only have gotten 18 to see Marron maybe something could have changed. I went back to my bedroom thinking of all these things that I could nothing about with false hope and I fell asleep.

Noon came around and I heard pounding on my door. My body threw itself up and I looked around thinking something might be different but I was wrong. I looked at the door and yelled, "Who is it?'

"It's me," Gohan said, "I've been here for awhile."

"Why didn't you just come in," I asked getting out of bed.

"I don't know I don't really feel right just coming in your room," He got quieter when I opened the door and I smiled at him.

" I was just sleeping." He just looked at me for a while and I smiled again, "and I had clothes on so it would have been fine."

"I guess."

"So what did you want then?"

"Uh….something came today. I mean the girls got something today but it was really for my mom but um they haven't given it to her yet so I don't know what it is."

"Let's go see?"

"Yeah," he stepped back and let me through and we walked down the hall to the crowd of girls in the entrance.

I stared ahead and stood on my toes to try and see what the girls were crowded around but I couldn't see anything no matter how hard I tried. ChiChi came pushing through the crowd not caring who she hurt and surprisingly Goku was right on her heels like a good dog.

"What is it," ChiChi said to 18.

"It's from Bulma," Madame interrupted.

ChiChi glared at her, "Well what is it?"

The mob of people cleared away to make a path to ChiChi. One girl stepped out and walked down to her with a baby in her hands. The closer she got the more upset ChiChi became and as she handed her the baby girl ChiChi began to cry. Gohan looked at the floor when I looked at him. I didn't really know what was so upsetting about the baby but everyone seemed to think that they should leave and they left us alone.

"There was a note with it," Madame said walking to ChiChi, "It says: I will give my child to you because you are my best friend, my sister, and I don't think that I can stand to have anything else taken from me. I have nothing left but what I do have I will give to you. This is Bra please take care of her because I cannot."

ChiChi cried and Goku held her. I didn't want to end up like Bulma or ChiChi but there is no way that Gohan would treat me the way Vegeta treats Bulma. But I looked at him staring at the floor and something in mind told me 'maybe people change'. I shook the thought away and I led Gohan back through the hallway to my room.


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

The events that just took place confused me a little but ChiChi seemed to understand. Was Bulma dead or did she just feel she had to hide her daughter? The note did say that the child was all she had left but why did she give it to ChiChi, 18 never said anything about them being friends but then again she never said anything about anyone being friends.

"What does it mean Gohan? Why would she give your mother the baby when she already has one to raise?"

"I don't know. I guess they were friends but my mother hardly talked about her."

"Your mother doesn't really do much talking considering she's always glued to your dad."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"I was kidding."

"I know."

I sighed, "So now you have a little adopted sister I guess, are you happy about that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay," I got up and went to the door, "well I'm going to go see 18 I guess."

"Okay."

"What's your problem?"

He looked up, "What do you mean."

"That tone of your voice after I said something about 18. What's wrong with 18?"

"She's 18! I just don't like her but it doesn't matter it's not going to stop you from going."

"Yeah I know but I still wanted to know what you didn't like about her or rather why you don't like her."

"I just don't like her, she lies and she's mean and I don't know she's just stupid."

"Well whatever. It's not like I do things that she says anyway so I guess you don't have to worry about that."

"I guess not," he sighed, "but don't go just yet."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This whole thing. Listen, I found out what happened with my parents and it turns out my mother found out about Madame's girl trying to get with my father but she found out a twisted version. Madame wanted it to get around so she made sure my mother found out by telling one of the girls that my dad slept with the young girl. My mother, was of course, upset by this because she didn't know who she should believe. I know that no matter what is said or who said it that they have to be lying because my father would never do that to my mother. But anyway, he was locked out of her room the other day while she thought about what to do. Eventually she let him in and talked to him I guess."

"Yes, I saw him down the hall talking through the door but what does that have to do with me."

"Well since Bulma gave my mother the baby I don't think that they are going to leave."

"That's good isn't it?"

Gohan shook his head, "I wanted to leave, I want to leave. This place is doing nothing for us but separating us. I wanted to leave with you though, I want to leave with everyone."

"But I can't leave.'

"Why not! Is this what you really want?"

I shook my head, "You don't understand, this is all I know. This is all I have ever known. Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but I know that's it's not right for you to be here. We need to leave."

"Gohan, we've been over this."

"If we don't leave what's going to happen to us. What's going to happen to you? Do you think that I'm not worried about what it will be like? I'm talking about leaving my family behind and all I'm asking you to do is leave this stupid job."

"That's not true. This place is my home it's the only home I know and these people are my family, I don't know anything else!"

"Neither do I!"

I sighed and looked at the floor. I knew he was right but what would happen to us. "Gohan if we left, we could never come back."

"You want to come back," he asked and shook his head, "I think that if we left it wouldn't be long for my father and mother to follow and find us."

"I don't know Gohan. Can I think about it?"

"What's there to think about?"

"A lot. Please let me think about it."

"Fine."

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. He was right about leaving, it was probably the best thing to do but I just didn't know how we were going to do it. Madame might not care if we escaped but we would never be able to come back if there was something we needed. We could never come to see his family if they chose to stay. It sounded nice to be able to just depend on each other but at the same time I wasn't sure that it was going to work.

Three nights later Tina made me see a customer again and I hated every second of it. I couldn't help thinking of Gohan sitting somewhere knowing what I was doing even though he had to understand. He must have been upset with me when I was gone because I couldn't see him okay with it. My silent recover after the man left was interrupted by noise in the hallway. Madame was yelling at a man but I decided I didn't care anymore and fell asleep.

A/n: sorry about the delayed updates but I got distracted so I couldn't write. I'll probably finish up this story soon but I thought about writing maybe a prelude for Goku and ChiChi or do a sequel and do something with Bra what do you guys think?


	14. Chapter XIV

A/N: So what does everyone think about a sequel or a before story. Let me know. This will be wrapped up soon.

Chichi sat in the library with the baby sleeping in her arms. Tears hit the baby's cheeks and disappeared as if they were never there. She was not disturbed by Chichi crying she just lay on her lap silently.

I was hanging on the door, looking in on the scene through the crack. The door slipped under my weight and loudly creaked open. I was in and Chichi was staring up at me. Chichi looked down again shaking her head as if I were a ridiculous child. There was no point in going back now so I decided to approach her.

"Chichi," I whispered as I moved into the room.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you guys were planning on leaving this place. I know that Madame has hurt you but-"

"This is none of your business really. Don't you know where you stand in this world? It doesn't matter what you think or what you have to say and most of all you do not need to know anything about anyone else."

"But it has to do with me. What about Gohan? I-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. You need to leave Gohan alone. He doesn't need you. You are not for him. You are not for anyone."

"You are with Goku and I think that we are the same-"

"It's different but you don't know so don't try and argue it with me. There is no point. Please leave."

"But you have this baby to take care of. Won't it be hard to leave with the baby?"

"I could leave her here I'm sure they will take care of her. Who knows, maybe her father will become a client when she is fifteen."

"Why would you say that?"

"Why is it so unlikely, nothing good has happened here."

"But what about-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't even know why I am discussing this with you. Please leave."

She just looked back down at the baby going back to the world she was in when I was watching her. Something was making her reconsider leaving this place and I'm sure it was Madame's actions. I felt sorry for Chichi because I knew that she was being torn. They should leave but I just didn't want to think of them taking Gohan away from me. My stomach churned as I walked out the door. I felt so sick.

I ended up in the bathroom lying on the floor. I had been sick and I couldn't gather up the strength to move. I wondered if I had upset myself that much. Maybe I had caught something from a customer or something else. My mind raced around the different possibilities out of pure boredom. It worried me to think of all the things that were possibly happening to me.

"You can't have morning sickness at night. They don't call it night sickness," 18 was standing in the doorway looking down at me.

I groaned, "What do you want?"

"You to get up."

"I don't want to see anyone today. I think I'm sick."

18 laughed, "I think you are fine, but I'm not here to send you to a client."

"Then whar?"

"I'm here to tell you the latest gossip. You have to get up though I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Fine I'm going." I pulled myself up and we walked to my room together. She shut the door behind her and I sat on a chair, "What is it?"

"Last night there was some here arguing with Madame. You must have heard something."

"Yeah. I was going to go look but I was too tired and I decided I didn't really care. It probably doesn't concern me anyway."

"Okay. Well I'll tell you anyway. Vegeta came here last night looking for his daughter and Bulma. He thought that they were hiding here. Madame didn't tell him anything about the baby but she wasn't lying when she said that she didn't know anything about Bulma."

"What's your point?"

"That must be why ChiChi is so upset. Maybe she thinks that something happened to her. Or she's mad that she bolted without the kid."

"Yeah but ChiChi said that she would just leave the kid here."

"Exactly. I think that she is planning on leaving and you know what that means."

"Gohan…."

"Yep. I don't think that he knows though. Otherwise he would have said something to you."

"Yeah."

"I also have something else to tell you."

"What's that?"

"The doctor is coming here in a couple days for check ups on the girls. You might want to ask if you're pregnant."


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

He's running ahead of me, too far to catch up to. There doesn't seem to be any point in even trying to catch up, I'm so far behind. What's going on with me? What is happening to him? Did I miss something, a plan somewhere along the line? Did I miss the time we were supposed to meet? Why didn't he wait for me?

The hallway gets smaller when he turns the corner. I lose him in the confusing house I've become so familiar with. Walls around me start to move in close giving an attempt at a comforting hug, but I am not warmed by this. Tears are coming out of my eyes but they are painful as if they had been clawing to get out. I have lost my love and the emptiness rushes over me so fast I feel like I have fallen under a wave.

My hand reaches over next to me as soon as my eyes open. Gohan is not there. I got up as quick as I could and ran out to the hallway, "Gohan! Gohan don't go! I'll come with you!"

"Videl, calm down. Stop yelling," 18 grabbed a hold of my shoulders but I couldn't let her hold me back. He was leaving and I had to stop him. I had to find him in time. I pulled myself away from her and stumbled down the hallway pushing past every memory in my way. Trying so hard to climb out of the past to get to Gohan. The walls screamed at me as I went by, every door opened to show that little boy trying to find his parents and refusing to play. Every stupid dare we ever said whispered itself down the hallway. There was no way I would lose him, not after all we went through.

I sat down outside the door, looking out into the trees and empty paths that lead to nowhere. He was not out there. No one was out there but me. I could do nothing but curl up inside myself.

"Videl," 18's voice was distant at first but it finally came in clearly, "Videl get up. Are you okay?" She shook me but I did not move. "Videl!"

"Why didn't you tell me," I whispered.

"Tell you? Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

18 sighed, "Videl let's just go back inside."

Something took over me and I became so angry that I grabbed her and pulled her to my face, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I slapped her across the face and she stared back at me.

"I didn't know. I didn't know! Are you listening to me! What were you going to do about it?"

I let myself fall back to the ground. There was nothing I could do. Where did they go? I was lost from that point on and 18's voice began to fade out like music passing to the next song. Madame disappeared and 18's daughter took over.

Now I am sitting in front of the window in my faded room. I've been waiting so long just to see him again but all I have left is the memories of what was. My daughter is sixteen and she is servant for the new favorite girl. She comes into my room and pulls my hand into hers. It's nice to have some you know will never leave you. I touch her hand to my check to feel the warmth of another person. It's hard to believe that she is a part of him, but she is the part of him that I will never lose.


	16. Part 2 Chapter 1

Part 2

Chapter 1

"So what are you going to do now," 18 came in the room and sat down next to me.

I shook my head and shrugged at my friend, "I can't think of anywhere that he might be. I have no idea where anything is anyway."

"Well it sounds like all you need is a map," 18 laughed and put her arm around me.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"He knows where you are. If he was going to come get you he would have come like years ago. You might as well give it up. Try to convince yourself that he's dead, I heard that makes things easier for people."

"That's very funny. Does that mean that you're "lover" is still alive?"

"No. He didn't leave me out of the blue so I didn't have to make anything up."

"Why are you still alive?"

18 laughed, "I'm not that old so don't get your hopes up, it's not going to happen anytime soon."

Pan came in the room and started searching for something. She reminded me of him so much I almost couldn't look at her. "Do you know where I put that bag mom?"

"What bag, Pan?"

"The one for Bra. I need the make up in the bag. She has a client tonight and she's not very happy right now. If I can't find it she's just going to get mad at me. Uh this is really stressful sometimes, she's so timid."

"She's a pain in the ass," 18 rolled her eyes, "I'm glad I didn't have to help anyone like her."

"She's really not that bad it's just that today she was told that she has someone really important coming to see her today, well that's what Madam said."

"Speaking of Madam, when is that bitch going to die she's been sick for the past year and I would really like to talk to my daughter. Maybe I could get her to let my people go," 18 laughed.

I shook my head, "Anyway I haven't seen the bag. Who do you think is coming here for her?"

Pan shook her head, "I don't know but it's uh someone "important". Oh I found it, good. I've got to go, she's waiting for me."

I watched her walk out of the room and thought about him. He left me without even saying goodbye, without even telling me that he was leaving. Maybe it wasn't his fault but why wouldn't he come back for me?

----

"Gohan! Gohan don't go! I'll go with you" There's no way I can ever push that out of my mind. I do love her and I didn't want to leave without her, how could I leave without her?

Someone pounded on my door, "Gohan," I looked up at it. "Gohan come back," Goten opened the door and laughed.

"What do you want now?"

"You should come move back home. Things just aren't the same without you, no one to make fun of. Mom's really looking for people to be on her side. I mean she keeps threatening dad so that he'll agree with her, but if you come back she won't need to make dad agree with her it will be equal, you know?"

"It doesn't sound like much has changed. I only live next door you know."

"I know but if you live with us, I don't have to walk over here everyday."

I sighed, "Whatever Goten."

"Hey I think you need to get a girlfriend Gohan honestly. If you can't get a girlfriend you could always go to that whore house that's around town. I hear that's where Vegeta goes when he's lonely."

"Vegeta's married."

"That doesn't mean people like him," he laughed. He really didn't remember living there at all he was two when we left. No one in the house really talks about it anymore. Mom doesn't even want to think about it anymore.

"I can't go there."

"Why are you banned or something? Or are just afraid of girls?"

"….. I just can't go there."

Goten kept talking but I wasn't listening. I kept thinking about her. I could still remember everything, exactly what she looked like, the game we played. Why can't I just go back there and get her. 'I still love you Videl. Please forgive me'

A/N: Okay I'm back. Sorry if this is short but I hope you all enjoy this again. Sorry about part one's ending. It was quick but I'm hoping this goes better.  please review


	17. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometimes I wonder what goes through my mother's head. She never says anything about her past, I don't even know who my father is. It doesn't usually bother me but she just seemed so sad when I left this morning and I have a feeling it has to do with her past. She gets this way sometimes. What could she be thinking?

"Excuse me! Do you even know where you're going," Bra's voice interrupted my thoughts reminding me where I was. The driver had taken us down some long bumpy road that threw us around occasionally. Bra was furious with the driver and insisted on yelling at him from the backseat. She had no idea where we were going but she was convinced he was going the wrong way. "Why couldn't this guy just come to me? Maybe I don't want to go to his house.

"We aren't going to his house. He's meeting you at a hotel, remember?"

"Well he should have come to me. Pan, you just don't understand these things."

"If he's important it's probably best not to argue. Please don't make a fool out of yourself, don't forget who you are."

"Don't forget who you are," she snapped back at me, "You are just my servant so don't argue with me!"

"Don't get mad at me I'm just saying, you may not want to argue with this guy you don't know what he's like."

The driver pulled up alongside a hotel. Bra growled a little when she looked over at the small building. The building had aged plenty and lacked a lot of beauty. It didn't look like there would be anyone important visiting it any time soon, or in the past for that matter.

"What is this," Bra stepped on to the street and took a look at the building, "Someone important is coming here? I don't know what to say."

We walked inside the building, which didn't get any better on the inside. There was a man sitting in the corner of the room on one of the chairs. He stood up as soon as he noticed us and met Bra in the middle of the room. A smile slid across his face and he took her hand and wandered off with her into the broken down hall. I waited until they disappeared from my sight and then I decided to follow them to their room.

I pressed my ear against the door and I heard Bra yell, "What the hell are you doing! Let go of me."

"You look just like her," The man laughed.

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!"

He laughed again, "Now, now I paid for you and you have to do what I want you to do."

"Well start talking."

It got quite and then I heard something hit the wall. I decided to stop listening and went back to my chair. There was a woman sitting behind the counter now she just glanced up at me and smiled, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um no. I'm just waiting for someone that's all." I sat back down on the chair in the corner and sank down to the seat with my eyes closed. I must have fallen a sleep because when I opened Bra was standing in front of me smiling.

"It's time to go," she grabbed my hand and ripped me out of the chair.

"Hey wait a minute! What are you doing? Who was that guy, do you know him? Bra!"

Bra stopped and turned to face me, "Why do you care? He was a customer of course I don't know him. I guess I just looked like some he knows I don't know."

"Well what did he want from you?"

"What do all customers want from me? He wanted to sleep with me duh. Why are you so worked up? It's not like I haven't been with clients before you know."

"It just seemed a little weird. I didn't see him and usually they meet you out somewhere in the open."

"Well maybe he didn't want to be seen. Can we just go now?"

"I guess"

Bra grabbed my hand and pulled me away. She seemed really happy to have just been with a client. I guess it must have been someone who was actually worth her time.

- - - - - -

"You are not going over there Gohan," my mom yelled, "We had this talk before and don't even think of bringing it up anymore, I don't need Goten to know anything about that place."

"Mom I have to go back to see her."

"What's the point? It's been years. Do you think that she will even remember you? Even if she does what is she going to say to you? I'm sure she's not going to just welcome you back. She's in a different world then you are just give it up"

"What about you and dad?"

"That's different! Just don't pull me into this. If you go you will regret it, she will not just welcome you back. We left and she stayed."

"I guess I don't know what to do then. I want to go see her, I still love her, but you're right."

A/N: Sorry about the tine it took to update. I'm in college and work too much so I'm trying to keep up sorry again but thanks for reading hopefully more soon!


	18. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Would you stop freaking out, I didn't sleep with him," Bra rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay okay, but why didn't you tell me that he was your dad before."

"Why do I have to tell you everything? It's really none of your business."

"Fine, whatever. What did he say?"

"Not much really. He told me later on that he was my dad. I couldn't get him to tell me why he wanted to see me for a while," Bra sighed and looked at the floor, "I don't know why it took him so long to find me."

"Maybe he didn't know you were here?"

"Yeah maybe but why would it take him fifteen years to realize I was here. He didn't really look that hard. I mean what made him care all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. If it makes you feel any better, I don't know my dad."

--(Gohan)--

I stared at the house in front of me. It hid in the woods with the same deviance the woman who hid inside it had. That place has caused me so much pain but at the same time if I had never been born there I would have never met her.

"What are you doing here," Goten came and stood beside me, "Oh I get it, you're finally coming her to get a girl."

"Uh yeah something like that. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home?"

Goten shrugged, "I came to see what you were doing and when I saw you weren't home I just went looking and it didn't take long to find you," he laughed.

"Thanks. Like this is the first place everyone would look for me."

"Well you have been eyeing this place for a while now."

Before I could respond the door opened and a black-haired girl appeared behind it, "Can I help you?"

Before I could say anything another girl came out but she had blue hair and seemed to be pretty upset, "What the hell are you two doing? You can't just stand around on our steps all day. Find some other place to stare at!"

I stared at the girl with the black hair, she looked so familiar, almost like-

"Hello! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. I am sorry I was just thinking. I didn't mean to stare and bother you," I bowed my head slightly.

"Well…what were you thinking about? Because if you want an appointment you are going to have to talk the Madame."

"Uh, an appointment? I don't know."

"Well why else would you be standing in front of a whore house thinking," the black haired girl asked.

"Well, I…uh."

Goten laughed, "This could be the opportunity that you have been waiting for Gohan!"

"Gohan," the black haired girl stared at me.

The other girl grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in the door, "Well if that's what you want then come on, I'll take you to Madame."

Goten laughed again as I was pulled away, "See you later Gohan."

Everything in the house was just as I remembered it, the polished wood floors and the dark red walls. I could hear the fountain running in the distance and I remembered my mothering giving me baths in it as a kid. It felt so familiar, so comfortable, I felt like I was home.

When we got to the office the blue haired girl let go of me and knocked on the door. I looked at her for a moment and realized that I had seen her before. Vegeta's wife? But she was too young to be his wife. Then I remembered the baby she left with my mother, that baby is standing in front of me. She's only a child and she has already sold herself?

A girl opened the door and looked at me, she quickly pulled me inside. Her office was the same seductive room but a different girl inhabited it. It was the girl who tried to seduce my father, she was the new Madame.

"What the hell do you think you are doing her messing with my girls," Maron pushed me away from her and walked to her desk.

"I didn't do anything to your girls. Where's Videl?"

Maron laughed, "Where do think she is? You know when you lose something it's best to retrace your steps. Where is the last place you remember leaving her?"

"I know she's here, I want to see her."

"For what? You left her. She's mine. It's what she wants anyway."

"That's not true. She wanted to come with me."

"Oh please, can we not do this. You left her. Did you skip over that part?"

"I'm here to take her back. I want to see her."

Maron laughed and walked over to the other side of the room, "You think it will be so easy, to just see her again. How long has it been again? Two weeks? Two years?"

"Sixteen," I sighed, " I already know this and I don't feel the need to discuss this with you okay. Just let me see her."

Maron stood there for a second and sighed. She whispered something to one of her servants and the servant left the room. A few minutes later the door creaked open. I took a deep breath.


	19. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door opened slowly creaking on the hinges it hung on. I took a deep breath holding it in waiting for the door to reveal her. It seemed like forever and I began to have second thoughts. She was going to hate me if she saw me anyway, she would never forgive me for leaving her.

It finally opened and before me was a young girl. Her hair was jet black hanging around her cheeks. It was the girl I saw at the door. She looked just like Videl.

"Is this who you've been looking for, or..oh no. You were looking for someone older weren't you," Maron let out a low laugh, "I'm so sorry. I don't think she wants to see you. Guess you'll have to settle for her. Shall I get you a room?"

I stared at the girl for a long minute taking in her features. She looked just like Videl. Could she be her daughter? Does that mean Videl is with someone else?

"You're Gohan," the girl almost yelled, "What are you doing back here now? Why? Tell me."

"I don't know," I stuttered and struggled to find the right things to say, "Do you know Videl?"

"Of course I do she's my mother!"

(Bra)

I stood by the door with my ear against the hard wood. Pan had a told her she had a strange feeling she knew that man and after that she took off. Maybe Pan was finding her father too. Maybe hers won't try to fuck her.

There was yelling on the other side but I couldn't quite make it out. I decided to go talk to Pan's mother. She would probably know more than I can gather by listening in. So I went to her room and found 18 with her. I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me, "Videl, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Videl nodded at 18 and she left the room. "What is it Bra?"

"Well," I wondered what I should bring up first, "Do you know anything about my mother or father? Because my father came to see me a few days ago but he didn't bring my mother, he didn't mention her either."

"I think your mother used to work here, if I remember right. Vegeta ended up taking her as his mistress and she was pretty concerned about you. Vegeta's wife had taken over in caring for Trunks and started to claim him as her own. She didn't want that to happen to you so she brought you here and gave you to ChiChi. ChiChi ended up taking off so you just kind of got adopted by everyone else."

"Okay. Who's ChiChi?"

"She used to work here too. Her family ended up living here and she helped out like Pan does."

"Who's Gohan?"

"Gohan…. How do you know about him?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure if I should tell her everything so I made something up, "You know, Pan she talks a lot about him and I was just wondering. "

Videl sighed almost sadly and put her head down slightly, "That's Pan's father."

(Pan)

I can't believe it's him. Why are all these people just showing up all of a sudden? They all abandon us and now they want to just be accepted back in our lives? This guy doesn't even know who I am.

"Don't you get it? I'm your daughter you idiot." I searched his face as it went blank. There was nothing. No shock, no happiness, nothing. Does this mean he doesn't care? Does he believe me? "Yeah that's right I'm your daughter," I snapped at him even though he had done nothing, "What do you want after all these years? You think everything can just be okay? What is mom going to think?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah well. I'm so surprised," I rolled my eyes at him, but I have no idea why I was so mad.

"Where is your mom? Can I see her?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You just walking back after years of being gone."

"I guess not. Maybe I should just go." He left the room and I could hear him walking down the hall. His footsteps made my heart beat hard as I realized I could be losing someone important. Madam was laughing behind but I didn't even turn to look at her.

"Oh this is rich," she laughed as I walked out, "This place is turning back into a drama I swear." She continued laughing and I made my way back to my room.


	20. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Pan)

I woke up in the morning and headed to Bra's room to help with whatever she needed. Sometimes I feel more like a slave then 'help' as they called it. Well I really didn't want to sell my body so I guess this was an okay job. Bra tipped me like a waitress and I lived off that money, paying Madam rent and buying things for my mother and I.

The house was unusually quiet today but I didn't think anything of it. I was already running late and Bra liked to pretend she had some pet peeve about people being late. Turns out she's late to almost everything she does.

I didn't tell mom about seeing my father, I figured it might upset her. Actually I don't know what I thought, I wasn't sure how to take this all in, what to make of it. He expects to just show up one day and have us be a happy family? Does he not realize he left my mother? I shook the thoughts from my head and opened Bra's door, she was packing up her stuff!

"Oh Pan," she lit up and pulled herself away from the mess she made packing, "It's wonderful, Dad's come to take me home. Mom misses me! Dad misses me! I'm so excited!"

I didn't know what to say to her. "That's, um, great Bra. When did your dad come?"

"Well he's here now. He came early this morning to argue with Madam. I guess he was really convincing cause she sent someone to tell me to pack."

"Maybe he slept with her," I scoffed remembering what I thought I heard on their first encounter."

"Oh please, are you still on that? I didn't sleep with him. I mean he is hot, but he's my father," she shrugged it off and I just rolled my eyes.

"Should I help you pack?"

"Oh, sure why not," she smiled, "I'm sorry Pan, I'm just excited you know. I've never seen my mother before."

"Yeah, it's okay," I smiled back, "Don't you think it's weird everyone's just showing up all of a sudden to take their kids back though?"

"It's not everyone, you're so stupid."

We packed all her stuff, even her clothes for 'work', she refused to leave them behind. It didn't take very long, she was so excited she moved quickly. She told me how much she wanted to take me with her but I assured her I was not her slave and I wanted to stay with my mother. After we were finished her father came in the door.

"Dad," Bra hugged him but he didn't seem to know what to do.

"Are you ready?"

"Wait," I said standing up, "Explain to me something."

"Explain to you," he laughed a little, "Why? What do you want?"

"Why didn't you come for her earlier! She's your daughter you can't just drop her off at a brothel and come pick her up later, this ain't no babysitting service we got here."

He growled and pulled Bra over to him, "I know that!"

"Yeah dad why did you leave me here," Bra asked.

"I didn't leave you here. Your mother left you here with a friend, I believe it's your grandma," he looked at me as if he was insulting me, "I didn't know about you. Your mother and I are not married she is my mistress. I'm married to someone else."

"That's so cute, you love your mistress," Bra was not bothered at all.

He looked away and sighed, "let's just go, your mother is waiting for you. She's outside."

They walked out the door and I followed them. I couldn't help myself I had to see her mother. Some of the girls were outside crowded around her mother so I couldn't see at first. When Bra came out with Vegeta all attention turned to Bra and they backed away revealing the woman who was my best friends mother. She looked just like her blue hair, blue eyes, and soft white skin. A smile spread across her face when Bra was revealed to her.

"Mom," Bra sighed.

Bulma stepped closer to her daughter and took her in her arms. They didn't speak after that, just held each other for a while. The girls started complimenting Bulma on how beautiful Bra was. After they were finished Bra climbed inside the car. Vegeta helped Bulma inside and I saw her squeeze his hand and smile, for a second it looked like he squeezed back.

I went back into the house to see my own mother. She was sitting by the bed in her chair reading some loose pieces of paper. Tears were starting to come into her eyes so I decided to interrupt.

"Hey, mom," I smiled.

"Hi Pan," she tucked the paper away, "What are you up to, aren't you supposed to be helping Bra?"

I shrugged, "Bra's gone. Her dad came to pick her up just now."

"Her dad?"

"Yeah, Vegeta. He said they all miss her. If they miss her so much they shouldn't have let her go in the first place. That was just stupid, but she buys into it."

"Bulma was here?"

"Yeah outside. Everyone was out there greeting her like a God or something. Was she some great prostitute or what?"

Mom laughed, "No I'm sure she's an idol cause she got out of here."

"Hm, well not under the best circumstances, she's still his mistress not his wife."

"Still? Wow. I thought he loved her so much, " she rolled her eyes.

"What were you reading," I sat next to her on the bed.

She smiled embarrassed, "Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey I get to go to town today," she laughed again, "I feel like a kid, how pathetic."

We both laughed at the thought. Everyone here was so excited when they got to leave for something unrelated to their profession. I think deep down we all felt like children too young to do anything on their own.

Mom went to town with a few of the girls later and I dug the paper out from under her pillow. It was a letter from Gohan. What a nerve he had!

_Videl,_

_ I know that you are living at this place still and I know that I was terrible to leave you. It's been so long I didn't know how to just show up and get you and as the time went on it became harder. Goten doesn't remember a lot of living there so he doesn't understand why I look for the place every night. I miss you. I love you. And I AM coming back for you._

_Gohan._

A/N: I think this story is coming to a close soon after months of no updates lol. Please review, it keeps me motivated. Thanks for the support


	21. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(videl)

My stomach tightened as I watched the road pass by the window. Every foot struck a chord in my core making me sick. It had been so long since I had gone out anywhere I was nervous that I might run into something or someone I didn't want to see. The other girls with we were talking and giggling about their job, swapping stories and terrible moments making them all cringe in their seats.

Gohan wrote me that letter a few days ago saying he would come back for me. Why was he so hesitant? Sometimes I thought about leaving on my own but I didn't know where I would go. The place wasn't paradise but I felt safe enough there and the girls were like family I had grown up with them. Even though I fought so hard to stay there, I wished Gohan would have taken us away from that place. I would have been sad at first, sure, but it would have been better for my daughter. It would have better if she knew her father and knew that he loved her.

Pan didn't seem to be affected by the fact that Gohan wasn't with us. She was a strong girl and I knew she wouldn't show the fact that she would have liked to know him. Her mind was always buried in her work tending to Bra's needs. Almost everyday she would complain about Bra but I knew it kept her distracted from what was really bothering her. Sometime you just have to find an outlet to keep you going I guess.

Thankfully Pan never had to see me go through the humiliation of being a whore. I'm not even sure if she knew everything about what I did. Mostly I was proud that she did not have to follow in my footsteps. She was still untouched and I had been the reason that she was saved from the work. It wasn't that I needed Gohan to help me out in life but I truly loved him and I wanted him to come back.

The car stopped and we go let out at the small store that Madam did her business with. There was an old woman at the counter her eyes were clouded over with a light blue tint. The store smelled like old sawdust and wasn't kept up as nice as the other stores on the way. A man was in the store too, poking around the fresh fruit with his gross hands. "Ew," one of the girls laughed when she saw the old man.

I picked through some stuff in the store looking for a present for Pan. The front door opened setting off a small bell tied to the frame. Vegeta walked through with a young man. Why was he here? I got closer to try to listen in. The young man looked around a little and Vegeta went straight for the counter.

He gave the old woman a piece of paper and she clicked her tongue reading through it. "Can you do it or not," Vegeta growled.

"Of course I can but, "She started to talk slowly, "it is going to take a lot of work. My hands are not what they used to be."

She continued on her sad story about the pain she went through to do these requests. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah I get it." He threw a bunch of money on the counter and the old woman quickly scooped it up like some beggar.

"You go so far to please a mistress," the woman laughed.

Vegeta scoffed, "Keep you mouth shut or I'll go somewhere else."

I turned back to the aisle and saw some of the girls trying to hang on the young man that came with Vegeta. He didn't really seem to know what to say but he sure tried hard to be polite. I shoved my way through the girls to approach him, "Who are you?"

"Um, my name is Trunks. I am Vegeta's son."

"Vegeta's son huh," I remembered Bulma coming in talking about how Vegeta's wife had claimed ownership of her son since the woman could not have children.

"Yes, that's right. Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Do you know Gohan?"

"Maybe but I don't know we could be thinking of different people."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah how many people do you know named Gohan? Do you know him or not don't waste my time."

"Yeah I do know someone named Gohan. He lives in the woods around here with his parents and brother."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I can't say I do."

There was so much I wanted to say and ask that I was forgetting all of it. He knew Gohan, I wondered how much he knew about him.

"I know your sister. I was there when your mother left her at the house years ago. My daughter was her assistant I guess you could say. What are you doing here? Isn't there better places for you to shop?"

"I'm not really shopping. My father is getting something for my- uh his mistress. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Why here?"

"She used to get her clothes from here and she doesn't want to get them from anywhere else. Or so I'm told I don't really know that much about her. I don't see her much. I probably don't want to know too much. What is your name?"

"Your mother got to go before I got to the house so I never knew much about her either. I think she was happy with Vegeta but probably wants to marry him. Now, can you tell me exactly where Gohan lives?"

Trunks moved away from me towards the door, "I'm sorry I don't think I can do that. You won't even tell me your name and I'm not going to go around telling people where he lives. Sorry. Nice to meet you."

He tried to take off but I managed to grab his jacket, "Hey! My name's Videl and I have Gohan's child and I want to see him. He's too much of a wuss to come see me so I will just have to go to him now tell me where he is!"

I was proud of myself when leaving the store. I had gotten the information I had wanted all by myself. Now I was sneaking off from the group, skipping the car I wasn't even sure how I would get back home. It wasn't long till I was standing outside of his new house so small and peaceful. I couldn't get myself to move but it turned out I didn't have to, Gohan stepped out of the house and we stood face to face for the first time in years.

A/N: almost done thanks for reading. Does anyone want me to write someone else's story in this, since it's pretty full of people. If someone wants a story of Goku/Chichi's part or Bulma/Vegeta's part or whoever let me know. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Gohan)

She was right there in front of me on my lawn staring. It wasn't a dream she was really there. No more hiding from my responsibility toward her no more worrying about how I am going to go get her. She is here right in front of me. Her stare cuts through and I feel a mix of emotions but I don't know what to say.

I wonder what she is thinking. Studying her does no good because she wears no expression. Was she expecting this? Neither of us says a word for the longest time. We just stand there studying each other's expression trying to read the other's mind. I can't figure her out.

"Gohan," she whispers. She looks quite a bit different now. Her hair has grown out and is tied in a braid behind her back. Both of us have aged slightly but she has more than I have.

"What are you thinking," I whisper back. For some reason I can't move. I want to go to her and take her into my arms but my body will not budge. After so long I don't think I have a right to touch her or be with her.

Videl shrugs and stares at me, "You don't look much different." There's a small laugh in her voice but also a hint of sadness.

"Well," I searched for something to say to keep her from crying, "So much for me being the hero." This made her laugh again but she began to cry also.

"You are too late to be the hero, Gohan," She moved towards me quickly and wrapped her arms around me. Everything came flashing back the second she touched me. From the time we played together when we were young to this point I knew I loved her. Why did I have to be so stupid and wait so long? Why was I so scared of what would happen.

Videl cried harder than I had ever seen anyone cry. My arms found their way around her shoulders. It felt right to be with her again and I felt complete again, but would she stay with me?

I pushed her back a little so I could look at her face. "Videl, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make it okay and I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I don't know what I was thinking. I was scared for some reason but the longer I waited the more afraid I got that you wouldn't love me anymore, that you wouldn't want me. What I did was just stupid," I knew I was rambling fast but I was trying to get it all out. Everything I wanted to say came out wrong and stupid like a damn kid trying to tell a girl he had a crush on her.

"Gohan stop," Videl cut me off, "Of course I want to see you, why would I be here if I didn't? I don't care about what happened I just want to be with you. You were right I should have left with you. That place is just familiar it isn't any kind of a home especially for Pan. I love you I really do."

She rambled on as I had done trying to explain but it was too much. There's was no reason to explain to each other because deep down we both knew what the other had gone through. I pulled her back into my arms and sat on the ground with her. The only thing that mattered was that she was back with me and I wouldn't let her go again.

We decided to head back to that place to get Pan. I wasn't sure where we were going to go after that, I just wanted her out of there. Videl headed to her room to find Pan and get her stuff. Being there again brought back memories. I could see why Videl thought this was her home it was a little depressing for me to leave this place too. Luckily Goten didn't remember anything about this place and mom and I didn't plan on telling him.

I followed behind Videl slowly taking in everything around me. Everything seemed to have a memory behind it waiting to jump out at me. Each room contained the ghosts of my past playing out a scene like a play. The room where I first met my daughter was just upstairs. My stomach twisted when I thought of seeing her again, she seemed to hate me the last time we spoke.

Videl called out for Pan. "Your daughters name is Pan by the way," She smiled at me.

"Yeah I met her actually. She doesn't seem to like me that much. I can't expect her to though, it's not like I've been there for her."

"It's okay Gohan. I know it's going to be hard for her and all of us but I'm just glad that you are here now," She hugged me, "Stop being so hard on yourself, I'll focus on yelling at you later," she smiled.

Pan finally came into the room looking like she had just woken up. She took one look at me and jumped awake. She must have thought I was there to do something because she jumped on her defense. Her eyes stared me down making me sink in my skin. I felt bad for what I had done already and this was just making it worse.

"Pan, it's your dad," Videl said gently.

"I know who it is. What are you doing back here? Have you come to try and save us? What is your deal?"

"Pan we are leaving with him. We're getting out of here. You don't need to grow old in this place and neither do I."

She still looked at me with her big black eyes. There was anger in her eyes but something else too. "What if I don't want to leave with him?"

"Come on Pan. It's best for us, I promise."

"Why is everyone all of a sudden coming back for their children? This isn't some sort of daycare they are running here."

"Please Pan."

"No! I want answers. You just pick up and leave and suddenly you want everyone back. Well why should we come back? Maybe it's not much of a life here but that doesn't mean we have to go with you."

I sighed and tried to think of what to say. How do you explain yourself in a situation like this when you know you have no good reason? Pan's eyes narrowed telling me that she was waiting. She must have wanted me to turn and run I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I have no good explanation as to why I left. My mom wanted us to leave, it happened without warning. I wanted to come back and get your mother but I knew that your mom didn't want to leave. I waited a little bit and that turned into a little bit longer. Pretty soon I thought she would reject me if I came back to her. I figured that I had waited too long she would despise me if I came to get her at that point.

The guilt over leaving her ate at me for a while and I just let it go on. Goten saw me looking at this place a lot and thought that I wanted to come here but I was really thinking about your mother. I finally decided it was time to come get her and I ran into you on the way. I went home ready to come back for her in a few days but she ended up at my doorstep waiting for me."

Pan sighed, "So what? You expect me to start crying and call you daddy? I'm not going to. It's going to take more than that to make me believe that you care."

"Can you trust me for now? I'm sorry about what I did but I would like to get you guys out of here once and for all. I don't want you to spend anymore time here. Please Pan."

She looked back and forth to Videl and I searching for some answer in our eyes. Her expression changed from anger she looked confused and sad. I knew it wasn't an easy decision for her, but I had to get them out of there I had let it go long enough.

Finally she let out a long sigh and hung her head. "Okay, I'll go with you. I don't really want to but if it's what mom wants then I'll go."

Videl helped Pan get packed up quickly. We headed back down the hallway to the door not speaking to anyone we passed. As we got closer to the door the knot in my stomach untied. We were going to make it out and we would finally be able to work at rebuilding our relationship. I should have done this sooner but what's done is done we are getting out now. The door opened before us and let in one beautiful ray of light. I shut the door behind us and we did not look back even for a glance.

A/N: One more chapter, and I'm done. Please review and tell me what you think.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Pan)

It's been about five years since my mother and I went to stay with my father. I wasn't sure what to think about when we first left but he quickly grew on me. As much as I began to like him it took me a while to feel comfortable calling him father.

I met the rest of my family on my father's side and I surprised that they were happy to see my mother and I. When we arrived they were there waiting outside smiling as if they had been waiting all those years just to see us. Dad barely got my name out before his mother hugged me. Goten joked to Gohan about us and Goku welcomed us the same as his wife.

It didn't take my father long to get us a house. As much as I thought I would miss the old home I barley thought about it. Sometimes I had nightmares about it though but the dreams seemed to be my mother's nightmare instead of mine. Mom didn't speak much about the old place and when dad suggested that we go to some sort of therapy she got pretty mad. Needless to say he never mentioned it again, but he always let mom and I say what we wanted to him about what had happened.

I actually ended up running into Bra again. Apparently Goku and Vegeta knew each other and Bulma and Chichi still kept pretty close. Bra was spoiled now of course, but she always acted spoiled so she hasn't changed much. She ended up being put on the pedestal she always knew she belonged on. Her family seemed to love her and she adapted to them pretty quick. Most of the time she was visiting she hung around Vegeta and her brother, who introduced himself as Trunks.

Now Bra comes over once in a while to see me. We have both started some home schooling and although we were educated we are still behind our age. I don't like school much but dad insisted that I start studying as soon as possible. Bra brings her brother over sometimes but he is really quite.

No news on my mom's friend 18. Sometimes my mom mentions her but it seems to make her sad so she tries not to think about it too much. Mom and I talk a lot about what has happened to us. She told me all about meeting dad and what happened between them so that I would understand him a little more. Honestly it did take a while for me to forgive him, for me to understand, but I eventually did and when I did it felt like a weight had been lifted off of me.

A few months later Goku invited us to come with to see Vegeta and Bulma get married. It was a very small ceremony but it was nice and Bulma seemed happy. Vegeta seemed annoyed that Goku had brought us there but ended up dealing with it.

I have to say I am very happy with the way things have worked out. There is no way I would have ever dreamed that I would be taken out of that place and see how great things were outside. Sometimes, when I go to town I continue walking a ways and I get a glimpse of that big beautiful house. People are still coming out of it and going into it. When I look up at the monster I can see myself coming out of those doors with my family. I sit there replaying the best thing that ever happened to me over and over again.

A/N: the end, thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to finish watch out for more of my stories I may write another Gohan/Videl one. BYE!!!


End file.
